


Can This Day Get Any Worse

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: 12 Days of Wintery Newsies [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Car Troubles, Cuddling, M/M, Race is a good boyfriend, Trans Male Character, bad day, blizzard, nothing sexual happens, one (1) swear word, showering together, trans!race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Only Race could turn an awful day into a good one.OrAlbert is having an awful day and his boyfriend is there to cheer him up.





	Can This Day Get Any Worse

Day 3:Washing their back/hair in the shower.-Ralbert

 

“Today just can’t get any worse,” Albert mumbled as he looked out at the blizzard behind the window of the photo lab he worked in. He loved his job don’t get him wrong, good hours, better pay, and he didn’t have to interact with people much. Key word being much. Because of course the one day he’s the only one in is when three different families came in for their passport photos, bringing with an army of bratty children.

 

“Do I even have one useable picture of this woman?” He asked himself, scrolling through dozens of duck faces and over the shoulder pouts. Why people couldn’t understand look straight at the camera with a neutral face, Albert would never understand. Not to mention the fact that he had to baby sit the children while trying to take photos.

 

He finally found a useable photo for everyone and sent them off to be reviewed by the passport people, really he had no idea how it worked, just that he took a few photos and sent them to the government.

 

“I hate winter,” Albert shivered as a chill ran down his spine, the cold doing nothing to help with his sour mood that he always seemed to have this time of year.

 

By the time he punched out the storm outside was even worse, he slipped on ice trying to get to his car.

 

“C’mon you piece of shit!” He said as he car failed to start, nearly crying in frustration when it sputtered again, finally turning on the third time. He probably shouldn’t be driving in these conditions, and he knew that, but Albert just wanted to get home, get away from the photo lab with it’s annoying customers and faulty heating. He just wanted to go home and have a warm shower and cuddle with his boyfriend.

 

He dashed inside of their apartment building, snow that had gotten into his jacket melting and soaking his shirt and his work shoes doing jack all to keep the cold and water out, freezing him to the bone as he walked towards the elevator, which was out of order.

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Albert near yelled as he made his way to the dimly lit and constantly freezing stairwell, beginning his long trek up the seven floors to get to the apartment he shared with Race.

 

“Albie, you’re chilled to the bone, c’mere,” Race pulled him into a tight hug as he got through the front door. “Let’s go warm you up,” he grabbed his hands, leading him into the bathroom and starting the water.

 

“I tripped in the parking lot at work and got a bunch of snow under my jacket,” Albert grumbled when Race asked how he managed to get that soaked.

 

“Let’s get you out of theses before you get sick,” Race pulled his shirt over his head for him, before moving to his own, quickly stripping it off and started getting off his binder as Albert stepped into the shower, hot water turning cold as it hit his freezing skin.

 

“God Albie you really are freezing,” Race said as he joined him, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

 

“The heating at work is garbage,” Albert dropped his head onto Races shoulder.

 

“You can wear my thermal undershirt tomorrow, and my winter boots,” Race offered, running his fingers through Alberts hair making sure all of it got wet.

 

“That sounds far better then my work shoes and undershirt,” Albert laughed, finally feeling warm

 

“I’d bet it does,” Race stepped back from Albert to grab his shampoo, laughing as he whined. “Turn around love, I don’t wanna get any soap in your eyes,” Race said as he squirted the shampoo into his hand.

Albert relaxed under the calming feeling ofhis boyfriend lathering the soap through his hair, the peppermint scent of Race’s shampoo filling the shower.

 

“Thank you Tonio,” Albert said pulling Race into a hug as he let the conditioner soak in while Race washed his own hair.

 

“No problem Albie,” he kissed him quickly before rinsing out his hair.

 

 

As Albert drifted to sleep in Races arms, the weight of their many blankets warming him, he thought that if this was how every bad day ended, he might just have to start having them more often.


End file.
